


Coffe.Inc

by mirkwood131



Series: BTS Central [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: A hairdresser AU in which Jimin is too sick to even get up from bed, but he scored an appointment at the hair salon near his dance studio with the cutest hairdresser ever aka Min Yoongi, so he cannot miss this opportunity. Of making a fool of himself, ofc.given as a prompt on Tumblr





	Coffe.Inc

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Jimin felt like 1000-1000 would in fact be an understatement-hedgehogs had had a slumber party all over his freaking body, leaving as a present the fantastic throat, back, arm-I think it was already understood- P-A-I-N.

The tomato shaped clock annoyingly chimed on his bed side table and Jimin threw his fist over what he supposed was the stop button. In fact, it wasn’t. Only the snooze one. And only after 5 torturous minutes did he find that out, when the torture device decided to chime once again.

He eventually threw it onto the floor and it surprisingly shut up, as if it had understood the not so delicate message.

“Where are…” he mumbled, his hand searching for the tissue box. Nowhere to be seen.

Out of the blue, a napkin emerged into his fist. But in fact, he didn’t question the sudden appearance, he only blew his metaphorical trunk with a not so satisfied smile.

“You’ll be late for the appointment with your mysterious hairdresser.” the even more mysterious person said in a deep voice.

“I won’t go.” Jimin said into the pillow, throwing just another one over his head.

“It’s your only chance of…you know, being sickly adorable and winning his cold heart.” the other laughed, taking the pillows from Jimin.

“Chanyeool!” he said, trying to kick him, but failed.

“I’ll get you dressed and fed and everything. Just go.” Chanyeol said, grabbing Jimin’s arms and lifting him up as if he were only a toy.

“Let me blow my nose.”

“Just wake up!”

“Chanyeol-” Jimin said, trying to contain his wild trunk-“I swear I’ll use your t-shirt as a napkin.”

“Fine, fine.”

And so, after the successful mission of blowing his nose in an actual tissue, Jimin did in fact get dressed with what Chanyeol-his sometimes too eager and nosy roommate-had put for him on the bed: too tight black pants and a black t-shirt that Jimin hated with all his heart.

“You must look sexy!” is what Chanyeol had told him when he stepped out of their small apartment, feeling like a squished tomato.

“But I don’t feel…sexy. I feel sick.” is all that he could say before Chanyeol closed the door in his face with a smile that practically beamed: “you’ll thank me later.”

While walking to the salon-that was only by chance right next to his dance studio-he thought that in no way he would thank Chanyeol for practically throwing him to his personal doom and paper bag buying habits.

The place was filled, and he gulped down before he opened the door.

“Hello!” he said and immediately coughed, feeling his voice crack with each passing second. “Damn you, Chanyeol.”

“Damn who?” a voice behind him said and Jimin rapidly turned around to bump-it would be an understatement once again-into the owner of that voice. And right into, more exactly, his coffee.

“Easy. You don’t want to pay for my coffee and clothes.” he said with a smirk.

Jimin’s knees felt like jelly, realizing, with a sudden need to blow his nose, that this is indeed Min Yoongi. The HAIRDRESSER.

“Are you alright? Are you lost? This is a hair salon. Where people get their hair done. Do you need a map or something?” The Min Yoongi asked a stunned Jimin who was still trying to find a tissue, curse Chanyeol in his head and make himself invisible. All at the same time.

“NamJoon. We have a weirdo over here. Or I’m Medusa. He looks-” he said, waving his hand before Jimin’s eyes.

Eventually, Jimin couldn’t hold in anymore the sneeze-cough and blow of the nose, so he picked three tissues, dipped his face into them, and-well unleashed his trunk.

“No. He’s just ill.” Yoongi yelled and NamJoon-the one behind the counter, with headphones on-lightly nodded.

“You still need to leave. I think my coffee has right now-” he counted on his fingers-“a billion germs. And I don’t want to get sick.” Yoongi said and Jimin really only wanted to be back home and pity himself.

“I actually have an appointment.” Jimin said, looking down.

“At the doctor, I suppose.”

“No-h-here.” he said, cursing Chanyeol’s brilliant idea once again. “I’ve made it months ago. Do you know how hard it is to actually get an appointment with you?” Jimin said and blew his nose again.

At that stage, he didn’t have any shame.

“I know.” Yoongi smirked, sipping from his coffee. “Damn it, your germs are all over me now.” Yoongi said and threw the coffee into the bin.

“Sorry. We don’t give haircuts to people with a cold.” he said, quickly glancing at NamJoon who rolled his eyes in response.

“Of course we do. It’s only a cold. I know you only want to waste an hour sleeping.” NamJoon said and Jimin sighed in relief, but what he really managed was to sneeze. In Yoongi’s face.

“I’m not sure about what salon you are talking about, but not this one. We treasure health and not getting germs in the coffee over here.” Yoongi said and threw himself on the couch. “Sorry, kiddo. Another time.” he yawned and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jimin coughed, and not because he wanted to draw the other’s attention. To be more clear, he truly only wanted to be swallowed by the ground or his bed.

And then kill Park Chanyeol.

NamJoon looked into his direction and made a sign with his hand and so he walked over to him, hoping he wouldn’t actually get kicked out of the place.

“So, I can reschedule your appointment for next week, on Friday? Is that okay?” NamJoon asked, browsing through the big notebook in front of him.

“Perfect.” Jimin said, smiling brightly before he remembered the appointment was probably still with the same Min Yoongi.

“Great. Don’t take him too seriously. I would fire him if I could, but he’s the best I have over here.” NamJoon sighed, looking over at one sleeping hairdresser.

“So…I’ll come next Friday. Great. When I’m not sick anymore. I hope.” Jimin smiled and rushed out of the place, in time because he sneezed only 5 times, one after another.

He got back to his shared apartment in record time of 15 minutes, just perfectly synced, since Chanyeol was happily half-badly singing “Eye of the tiger” while making some Hubba Bubba smelling tea.

“I’m home.” Jimin said, closing the door shut behind him. Chanyeol didn’t even flinch or look back at him. “Earth to Park. Park to Earth.” Jimin shouted, slapping his butt.

“That was quick.” Chanyeol said. “I don’t see any difference.” he scratched his head and Jimin blew his nose.

“No, because I didn’t get a haircut.” he said, pouring the hot water over the teabag.

“I can’t believe you didn’t go. This Min Yoongi would have liked you with a cold or without one.” Chanyeol said, grabbing another cup for himself.

“In fact, I did go.” Jimin sighed, plopping himself on a chair. At that point, he was feeling worse than even in the morning, when his nose had truly been stuffy. “He didn’t want to give me a haircut because I have a cold. And germs. And sleep and stuff…”

He took a sip from the tea and yelped. It burnt his tongue.

“Then he’s a jerk.” Chanyeol said, rubbing Jimin’s shoulders.

“I have the appointment rescheduled…”

“I hope not tomorrow.”

“Next Friday.” Jimin said, sipping one more time, with caution.

“I hope you still don’t want to hit on him.” Chanyeol laughed, continuing to rub his shoulders.

“It feels nice.” Jimin hummed. “I don’t know…how to hit on people.”

“Just be you.” Chanyeol said and ruffled his hair. “But it might not work with this jerk.”

“I guess…”

And then, too quickly for Jimin’s taste, Friday came, or at least Thursday night, when he decided that he wouldn’t actually go to the appointment since he’d make an even bigger fool of himself. But then, he also felt guilty, as NamJoon had actually been really nice and only Yoongi had been…the jerk.

“I can hear you chickening out from here.” Chanyeol said as Jimin was brushing his teeth, certain that he wouldn’t go. The main excuse was that he had an extremely hard choreography to exercise at the studio.

“I can go with you if you want. As your personal-DIIIEE-bodyguard.” Chanyeol said while playing an extremely “this is so stupid but addicting at the same time, Jimin” videogame.

“That would be even worse.” Jimin mumbled.

But eventually, the next day he ended up walking into the salon with Chanyeol next to him.

Sitting on the same red couch was Yoongi, eyes closed and presumably sleeping. So, Jimin walked straight to the front desk, expecting to see NamJoon behind it.

But there was someone else.

“Is that NamJoon?“ Chanyeol asked, staring at the guy behind it.

“I don’t know this one.” Jimin shook his head, but Chanyeol, not caring about Jimin’s dignity, walked straight to him.

“Hello. My friend over here has an appointment with Min Yoongi.” he said, smiling brightly.

“Yooooongi! Wake up. You have a customer.” the guy yelled with just as much joy as Chanyeol would have done it. “I’m Hoseok.”

Jimin became crimson red, realizing he knew in fact Hoseok. Hoseok, who was also dancing at his studio during the weekends. So he turned on his heels to bump once again into Yoongi.

“The guy with a cold once again.” he smiled, stepping back. “With his personal bodyguard?” he said laughing.

“So you are the jerk who didn’t want to give Jimin a haircut because he had a cold?” Chanyeol snapped, being dangerously close to Yoongi.

“Me. Have a problem?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll wait here until you-”

“Chanyeol. It’s fine. You can go home. Really.” Jimin half whispered, wishing he had never let him out of the house.

“Fine. But if the jerk still-”

“I’ll call you.” Jimin sighed and gently pushed Chanyeol towards the door.

Yoongi laughed and maneuvered Jimin towards a chair in the far back of the salon.

“Your…”

“Friend.”

“Your friend there really cares about you. He’s like your momma hen.” he laughed, putting the shiny, black cover on Jimin.

“Something like that.” Jimin blushed.

“So…what do you want? Something fancy, a trim, the sides shaved?” Yoongi asked, raising his eyebrows and absently playing with Jimin’s hair.

“Just…shorten it? Make it nice?” Jimin said, feeling himself burn up.

“Well, that’s easy-peasy then.” Yoongi smirked, brushing his fingers a little more through his hair.

Jimin would have lied if he had said that he didn’t enjoy the quick massage given by the other. It was more than he had come to expect from Min Yoongi.

“So. About the other time. I was tired and you were about to ruin my plan of taking a nap.” Yoongi said, already beginning to cut away some hair.

“It’s fine. I’m not mad.” Jimin said. He was indeed not mad but definitely kicked in his ego.

“Good. NamJoon said that this haircut is for free. So you better take good care of it.” Yoongi laughed and ruffled his hair once again.

Jimin thought that he could get used to this.

“I will, I will.”

“Good.” Yoongi smiled, starting to cut hair with great speed.

The music was suddenly blasting from the speakers and the place was starting to fill up. Jimin had no idea what to actually say to Yoongi, that wouldn’t sound like a hedgehog had taken control over his mind.

But the other was the first one to break the silence in the most unexpected way.

“You look cute when you smile.”

“Wha-at?” Jimin blurted out.

“Nothing. Just a random thought.”

“No, you said something.” Jimin said, smiling once again; his cheeks were puffing and his eyes becoming two crescent moons.

“Right now. You look cute.” Yoongi said and out of the blue pinched his cheek. “Don’t tell NamJoon I did that.”

Jimin turned around with his chair and it was Yoongi’s turn to blush in embarrassment.

“Go back…I need to finish this…” he coughed. “I have another client waiting.”

“Fiiine.” Jimin pouted, remembering what Chanyeol had told him. Maybe, after all he only needed to be himself.

“Are you free for a coffee without any germs…in like an hour?” Yoongi asked, but didn’t look at Jimin.

“Probably.” Jimin smiled and finally, Yoongi smiled to.

“Just for coffee.”

“Just for coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are well loved :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
